Minta Pulsa
by Nohara Rin
Summary: AU. "Aku minta pulsa." OoC. "Hah?" Fluff. "Pulsa, ada nggak?" tanya Sasuke seperti sedikit tidak sabar. Oneshot untuk meong nbuyung alias Radha Rani.


_Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto_

_AU. OOC. SasuSaku's Fluff. Italic for flashback.  
Oneshot untuk meong nbuyung alias Radha Rani ^^ gomenasai telatt._

* * *

**Minta Pulsa**

* * *

Sosok _pink_ itu terus mengintip di balik dinding. Harap-harap cemas mata hijaunya memperhatikan Sasuke yang sedang dikerebungi beberapa siswi. Padahal berita heboh baru saja mencoreng telak nama seorang Sasuke Uchiha yang dikabarkan mendapat nilai dibawah standar, hingga harus ikut remedial.

Kendati demikian, bukannya hancur sudah harga dirinya, malah tenar seketika. Banyak sekali siswi yang mendapat nilai rendah justru bersyukur pada sang kuasa. Karena dengan begitu, mereka mendapat kesempatan untuk sekelompok dengan Sasuke saat mengerjakan makalah demi perbaikan nilai.

Sakura Haruno menggigit bibirnya, ia juga ingin sekelompok dengan Sasuke. Tapi ada hal lain yang membuatnya urung untuk menghampiri remaja tenar pujaan sekolahnya itu. Sakura lagi-lagi memejamkan mata, mengingat-ingat kejadian kemarin lusa, saat ulangan bahasa italia...

_Sakura mengetuk-ngetuk pena di keningnya sendiri. Deretan kata-kata bahasa asing itu sungguh menusuk-nusuk otaknya. Jemari lentiknya membolak-balikan dua lembar kertas yang terjepret rapih. Namun sama sekali tidak berpengaruh, karena tak satu pun soal yang dimengertinya._

_Ulangan mendadak. Lagi pula yang Sakura tahu dari bahasa itali hanya prasa: mamamia lezatos, itu pun dari iklan. Selebihnya?_

_"Hoahm."_

_Sakura menoleh saat murid di sebelahnya menguap, oh ya.. sampai lupa. Karena guru bahasa itali sekolahnya cenderung unik, sang guru memberikan peraturan untuk duduk sesuai nomor absen ketika ulangan. Alasannya untuk menghindari kerja sama antar teman sebangku._

_Jadilah: Sakura Haruno dengan nomor urut dua sembilan, bersebelahan dengan Sasuke Uchiha yang bernomor urut tiga puluh._

_"Kau nggak mengerjakan satu pun?" tanya Sasuke yang sukses membuat Sakura tahan napas. Seumur-umur, sekelas dengan Sasuke, Sakura sama sekali tidak berkesempatan untuk mengobrol. Ini diajak ngomong duluan!_

_Sakura menggeleng malu. Sudah tidak mengerti satu pun soal, makin nge-blank isi otaknya dikarenakan salting. Sakura tertunduk memainkan pensil di sebelah kepalanya dengan penuh kepura-puraan yang begitu nyata bagi seorang Sasuke._

_Sasuke mendengus, lalu kembali menempelkan dagunya di atas meja, "Hn, benar-benar nggak bisa diandalkan, ya, sebangku denganmu? Padahal aku mau nyontek."_

_Nani?_

_"Sasuke-kun mau nyontek?" tanya Sakura balik secara pelan. Sasuke mengangkat kedua alisnya malas dan masih belum memutus pandangan pada kertas di hadapannya. Sakura tidak mengerti, "Kau kan pintar dan juara umum."_

_"Kau berisik, ya?" Sasuke mendengus memejamkan mata, "Kepalaku sakit, jadi tidak bisa berpikir."_

_Sakura belum berkedip memandangi wajah Sasuke yang memang terlihat agak pucat. Tapi hampir saja Sakura berteriak karena ternyata Sasuke itu lebih tampan kalau matanya terpejam! Tatapan mengintimidasinya jadi hilang dan justru terlihat manis._

_KYAAAAAA!_

_"Sudah, kalau nggak bisa menolongku lebih baik tolong dirimu sendiri deh. Jangan menatapku." gumam Sasuke masih dengan mata tertutup. Sakura menutup mulutnya yang sempat terbuka. Apa cowok itu punya indra keenam?_

_Sakura menggeleng, tidak mungkin. Gadis pink penghuni kelas X-1 itu menjilat bibirnya. "Yosh!" dengan semangat membara dan keajaiban yang entah dari mana, Sakura menyelesaikan soal-soalnya dalam waktu kurang dari lima belas menit!_

_Benar-benar the power of love! Yah, tinggal silang-silang doang sih. Tang ting tung yang mana yang beruntung._

_"Nih! Kalau mau nyontek!" lembaran soal ulangan bahasa itali berlabel 'Sakura Haruno' itu mendarat halus di depan Sasuke yang kebetulan sudah bangun dari tidurnya._

_"Hoahm," ia meraih kertas itu, "Tumben kau pintar..." dan wajah mengantuk Sasuke sedikit berubah. Alisnya mengkerut, Sakura masih memasang wajah excited sekaligus harap-harap cemas. Setelah milirik Sakura sekilas, Sasuke pun angkat bahu dan mengkopi semua jawaban Sakura tanpa mengubah sedikit pun._

_"Terima kasih," bisik Sasuke mengembalikan lembaran tersebut._

Yah jadi begitulah, Sakura masih tidak berani sama sekali menemui Sasuke. Karena Sakuralah yang membuat nilai bahasa itali Sasuke jeblok! Bayangkan, nilai 'F'! Sakura sih tidak masalah dengan nilai tersebut kalau soal bahasa itali karena kemampuan bahasa asingnya kurang menonjol.

Tapi kalau Sasuke yang biasanya punya nilai 'A+' kini jadi ada nilai 'F'? Itu semua salah Sakura, demi _Kami-sama_, Sakura bahkan ingin pindah sekolah saja kalau ia bisa tinggalkan beasiswa sainsnya di sekolah ini.

"Ya sudahlah," dengan lesu Sakura menggenggam tali tas selempangnya sambil berjalan meninggalkan kelas. Kerjain makalah sendiri, cari di internet dan pakai _google translate_. Keinginan untuk dibantu Sasuke yang sudah sembuh, sudah punah di otak Sakura. Nemuin saja tidak berani.

Langkah Sakura tersentak saat hampir saja menabrak seseorang. Mata beriris hijaunya membulat sempurna. "S-sasuke-_kun_?"

"Hn," Sasuke memandang datar ke sekitarnya, kedua tangannya sudah terbungkus rapih di saku celana panjang sekolah, "Nggak perlu kaget, karena gagal menghindariku."

Tenggorokan Sakura hampir mati fungsi hanya untuk menelan ludah.

"Makanya sebelum ngasih contekan ke orang lain, berkaca dulu. Jangan kepedean." kata Sasuke datar. Sakura lemas dibuatnya.

"_But it's okay,_" Sasuke mengangguk-angguk sok penting lantas mengeluarkan tangan kanannya untuk di ulurkan di depan Sakura, "Sebagai gantinya, aku minta pulsa."

"Hah?"

"Pulsa, ada nggak?" tanya Sasuke seperti sedikit tidak sabar.

"A-ada sih," Sakura langsung buru-buru mengeluarkan ponsel merah muda dari saku kemeja sekolahnya, "Tapi nggak banyak, jangan diabisin, ya?" pesannya was-was.

Sasuke menyabet cepat tanpa menggubris Sakura, ia menekan-nekan sederet nomor dengan pasti, "Bentar," gumamnya pada Sakura dan langsung pergi ke ujung koridor sambil menempelkan ponsel ke telinganya. Sakura menghela napas melihat punggung dan rambut belakang _spike_ Sasuke. Dilihatnya pemuda itu tertunduk, di sebelah bahu Sasuke tersampir ransel hitam.

Gadis bermahkota merah muda itu membelai helaian kepalanya sendiri dengan lesu sambil menunduk. Dari raut wajah Sasuke yang agak mendesak saat minta pulsanya, sepertinya itu buat nelpon ceweknya, begitulah yang Sakura pikirkan.

"Nih, _thanks_."

Sakura mengangkat wajah dan menerima ponsel dari Sasuke yang langsung melengos tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi.

**Malamnya.**

Jari-jari Sakura beradu dengan papan _tuts_ _netbook-_nya. Memang _deadline_ makalah ini adalah minggu depan, masih lama... tapi berhubung ini bukan bidang yang Sakura bisa, ia akan mengerjakannya secepat mungkin.

Namun ponselnya bergetar membuyarkan konsentrasinya. Tanpa memutuskan pandangan pada layar _netbook_ di hadapannya, tangan Sakura meraba meja rendah di sebelah meja belajarnya dan mengangkat asal panggilan tersebut.

"_Moshi-moshi_."

"Oi, rumahmu dimana sih?"

"Hah? Ini siapa?" Sakura mengerutkan alis lalu melihat nomor asing yang tertera pada layar ponselnya, nomor itu...

Orang di seberang telepon tertawa sebentar, "Oh ya, ini Sasuke. Aku nyasar nih, cepat beri tahu."

Sakura merasa kinerja otaknya macet. Ternyata tadi siang Sasuke nelpon hapenya sendiri?

"Jangan diam saja dong. Hargai aku sedikit. Sudah rela nilaiku hancur agar menyamai nilaimu, sekarang aku kesasar. Seenggaknya pandu aku untuk sampai."

Sakura menjilat bibirnya, nge-_blank_, "A-ano... kamu di mana?"_  
_

"Pertigaan Hanabi."

"Belok kanan, rumahku..."

"...oh iya, aku sudah lihat nomor dua puluh delapan. Cepat keluar, aku tidak suka ketuk pintu atau pencet bel."

_Tut tut tut._

Sakura melempar ponselnya ke atas kasur dan berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Andai saja tangga rumahnya terbuat dari prosotan pasti Sakura sudah meluncur tanpa ragu!

"Sakura? Kenapa lari-lari?" tanya sang Ibu yang melintas ke dapur.

"Ah, ano..." Sakura sampai tidak bisa menjelaskan dan berlalu segera ke ambang pintu.

_Ting Nong._

Cklek.

"Sudah kubilang kan aku nggak suka pencet bel," gumam Sasuke jengkel. "Lain kali kalau aku bilang cepat, ya cepat dong." Sakura menahan napasnya. Sasuke dengan baju kaus lengan panjang dan celana levis itu sungguh kasual dan jauh lebih tampan. "Eh, Ibu..." remaja itu mengangguk sopan melihat seseorang di balik punggung Sakura.

"Sakura, siapa itu? Temen kamu?"

"Iya, Bu." Jawab Sasuke ramah. "Temen sekelas. Jadi Sakura ini remedial bahasa itali. Dan saya temen sekelompoknya."

_Hah? Kapan itu diputuskan?_

Sakura bertanya-tanya. Sasuke kesambet dimana sampai bisa_ out of character_ penuh cengiran seperti saat ini?

* * *

**Owari**

* * *

_*mandi bensin* pasrah dibakar readers. Chassy, aneh, dan terlalu OOC ==" Makin hari makin hancur dan makin gaje semua tulisanku *menengak botol beer yang isinya baygon rasa jeruk* tapi soal nomor ponsel itu pengalaman pribadi waktu SMP sih, hoho. Untuk Radha Rani, maaf ya kalau ini jelek Dx untuk readers, sankyu... mind to rifyu?_


End file.
